Brat
by iamthelastsurvivor
Summary: "Don't judge someone until you've walked a mile in their high heels."/ Dominique Weasley is a brat. She is the brattiest brat of all the brats. But can anything - anyone - help her?


If you can avoid it, don't come over to my house.

Japanese, French and a touch of English rings through my ears. Victoire and Teddy are fighting again. God dammit. At least the language here isn't as bad as it is at the Potters' house. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry made James, Lily, Teddy and Albus learn a language. James learnt Italian, Lily learnt French, Albus learnt Ancient Greek (no idea why) and Teddy learnt Japanese, because he's an architect and plans on moving to Japan with Victoire soon.

"_Betê_, think!" Victoire screeches. I don't know what she's so upset about, personally. They've been dating for two years, engaged for six months, and on his birthday she lets _James Sirius Potter _plan the party (the dirtiest-minded fifteen year old I have ever met) and expects him _not _to snog a totally hot girl who is Freddie's ex. Mm. Maybe he'd been more loyal if she wasn't so damn clingy.

"_Victoire sukijanaii desu_!" Teddy yells back. I don't really understand what he's saying.

"_Vous êtes le pire copain jamais_!" She screams, and I hear her hand make contact with his cheek. "_Je ne peux pas croire que je suis engagé à vous!" _

"Tais-toi!" I yell at them. God, a girl needs time to think, right?

"Ce n'est pas de votre entreprise, Dominique!" Victoire shoots back. I scowl and stare at the letter in my hands.

_Dear Dominique,_

_I am extremely sorry, but I will not be returning to the Wizarding World again. It is in my best interests to travel to New York to expand my photography and increase my chances of getting a contract with a muggle modeling country. I know it will be hard, and we have been dating for the last three years, since you were fourteen. On that note I have decided it would be best if we broke up. I will be leaving three days before your eighteenth birthday, on the 17th of May, at 11 a.m. I would be most pleased if you could come to see me off._

_Love, and best wishes,_

_Nicolas Jeremy Wood._

Idiot. Id-i-ot. We've been dating since I was fourteen and he was seventeen, we met at the Hogwarts ball. If you're fourth year or older, on Christmas Eve you come to a Hogwarts ball. I went, of course, in the first year I was allowed. He was the Captain of the Gryffindor team, with Teddy as his second-in-command, and it was love at first sight. My parents didn't approve, and they don't approve that I'm so upset over him breaking up with me.

We've been through a lot; he photographs Wizarding models and sells the photos to the Daily Prophet, and we were planning to move in together in London, far, far away from my family. Yes, I got angry with him when he (accidentally) snogged a beautiful Wizarding model, Lilia Davies, who is two years older than him and got her pregnant (um, yeah, you read that right. _Pregnant._) Yes, I slapped him across the face when he got me a cherry ripe and not a kit kat (damn it, does he not know what chocolate I like?), but those were only little things. We would be with each other for ever and ever.

Until he decided to move to New York without me!

My door opens, then closes at Victoire flops down on her bed, twisting her diamond engagement ring around her finger the way she does when she's upset.

"_Pourquoi est-il si naïf _...?" She asks.

"_Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que vous êtes une amie ennuyeux collant qui ressemble à un harceleur_." I shrug. She glares at me.

"You're hopeless." She snorts. I stare at her.

"Sœur d'idiot." I retort.

"English." Victoire corrects, a silky sheet of blond hair waving down her back.

"Jamais anglais."

* * *

Bete – dimwit

Sukijanaii desu – dislike

Vous êtes le pire copain jamais – You're the worst boyfriend ever

Je ne peux pas croire que je suis engagé à vous - I can't believe I'm engaged to you

Tais-toi – Shut up

Ce n'est pas de votre entreprise – It's none of your business

Pourquoi est-il si naïf – Why is he so naïve

Sœur d'idiot – Idiot Sister

Jamais Anglais – Never English

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que vous êtes une amie ennuyeux collant qui ressemble à un harceleur. – Maybe it's because you're a clingy annoying girlfriend who resembles a stalker.

I'm super sorry if I got any of it wrong, please let me know. Some of it I knew as I've been learning French and Japanese, but sometimes I used google translate.

So, what do you think?


End file.
